Her Heavenly Guardian
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Momo get's a guardian from above. the guardian has white hair, i'm sure you know who he is. Hitsuhina romance! may have lemon later on. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Meeting Him

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! Here's me, starting another story. I really hope you guys like this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love

Story: Her Heavenly Guardian

Chapter 1: Meeting Him

Momo had just gotten back from school and went to her room to get ready for a quick shower. She forgot to bring an umbrella to school, and when the sudden rain started, she was soaked from head to toe. She was in the shower, and sang as usual. The only thing that cheered her up was her own singing. At school, she had no friends, and even though she was cute and very polite, all the girls had made up rumors about her to keep all the boys away from her. When she got back, there was no one there to welcome her.

Her parents were deceased, and all she had was an uncle that refused to let her live with him. All he did was send her money every month, and the money was enough for food and the house. There was however, always 5 dollars left over, and she had been saving those 5 dollars. Momo was allowed to live alone, because her neighbors had agreed to watch over her, but they rarely did.

After the shower, she went to get all her homework ready, and after she finished, she went on her bed to think. Momo had nothing to play with, and didn't even have a TV. So she supplied her own form of entertainment. She sang and she drew pictures. As she relaxed on the bed, she closed her eyes, and soon, she was asleep.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya. She will be your next assignment. I trust you'll do just as well as before." A stern voice said. Toshiro, the white-haired boy, simply nodded in response. "I don't get it! Why can't I be the one?" interrupted another blond boy. "Izuru, after your last incident, I would reconsider about being so disrespectful."

"I. I understand sir." He said while gritting his teeth in silent rage. He left, but not before giving Toshiro a deadly glare. Kira had done one of the worst crimes you could do, fall in love with a mortal. Yamamoto wasn't going to let that happen again. Momo was cute, so he had to send someone he could trust to not fall in love with her, and that person was the stoic Hitsugaya.

Never once, had he ever showed any emotion for those he was to take care of. "Hitsugaya, you will leave as soon as possible. You are now dismissed." He said in that same stern voice.

Momo felt her throat get dry in her sleep and got up to get some water. She walked to the sink in the dark, but she tripped on a book that was on the ground. She braced herself for the impact, but she felt no pain. All she felt was warmth. She then realized that someone was holding her and almost screamed, but a hand covered her mouth to stop her.

"Shh, don't scream. I'm not going to hurt you." his voice was deep and it also sounded a bit cold.

As she got back her balance, the lights went on. She saw the person, or whatever he was that had saved her from a really big bruise. He had white hair, and he was just a bit taller than Momo, and also had some average clothes on, but the thing that drew Momo's attention was what was on his back. There were two white wings on his back, and it didn't look like a costume.

"W-Who are you?" she asked as she got her book off the ground as if ready to hit him. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, your guardian, and you can put the book down; I'm not going to hurt you." he said in a much more calmer voice than before. "M-My what?" she asked back, still with a little nervousness. "Your guardian. I'll be here to watch over you and talk to you. Of course, others can't see me. Does that explain it?"

Momo nodded her head, and looked at his hair and then his wings. She wanted to ruffle his hair and touch his wings so badly, but due to past experiences of being scolded for being to disrespectful to others, she refrained from doing so. Hitsugaya watched her eye him like that and sighed. "Ok, let's get this over with. I'm giving you five, and only five minutes to touch the wings and the hair, and after that, we'll never speak of them again." He said sternly. After all the people he was guardian for, he had gotten used to everyone obsessing over his hair and wings.

Obsessing over his wings was ok because wings weren't normal, but white hair wasn't that weird was it. Momo hesitated about touching his hair. "Look, this is the only time I'm letting you do this, now hurry up." He sounded annoyed and Momo finally decided to do it. She slowly made her way to him, and her hand made its way to his wings. She touched the soft white feathers.

Then she moved her hands to his hair and ruffled it. "Your five minutes are up. Now stop ruffling my hair." He said, and Momo stopped. "Now get to sleep, it's getting late. You have to go to school tomorrow."

For a split second, Momo felt as if she had parents again. She did as she was told and went back to sleep. Toshiro had assured her that he wasn't going to leave by sleeping on the ground in her room. That night, was the first night in a long time, when she slept with a smile on her face.

**Author's note: **Well, not that much of Hitsuhina in here, but it's just the opening chapter. I'll put more Hitsuhina in later chapters. I hope you guys like it and I'll update when I reach 8 reviews.


	2. The Warning

**Author's note: **I'm so tired with this constant coughing. Anyways, here's the second chapter of this fic, and I hope you guys like it. By the way, thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! As always, please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (New), 30 Lemon Oneshots With Hitsugaya and Hinamori (Updated)

Chapter 2: The Warning

Toshiro had assured her that he wasn't going to leave by sleeping on the ground in her room. That night was the first night in a long time, when she slept with a smile on her face.

The next morning Momo woke up all refreshed. They both said 'Good morning' to each other. Toshiro just watched her, as she got ready for school. She took a shower and brushed her teeth, and when she got out of the bathroom, there was plate with scrambled eggs, bacon, and some hash browns. Next to the plate of food was a bowl of cereal and there was also a cup of orange juice. Momo was amazed at the food before her; she could never afford to eat something like this no matter how much she wanted to.

"Where did you get everything to make all this?" she asked still amazed at the food. Toshiro simply smirked. "It doesn't matter, just eat. You need to eat more food to stay healthy." He said as Momo nodded. She quickly went to eat the food. After breakfast, Toshiro stopped Momo from cleaning up. With a snap of his fingers, the plates became clean and were already put away.

Momo asked him how he did that, but he told her not to concern about it. Toshiro brought Momo her backpack, and she left for school. A few moments later, Hitsugaya was with Momo.

"Hitsugaya, you can't come to school with me!" she protested. "Why? I already told you that no one's going to see me." He said back coolly. Momo sighed and kept walking. The reason she didn't want him to go to school with her was because the girls were going to make her look stupid, and Hitsugaya would be there to see it all.

Momo arrived at school, with only minutes to spare. She quickly got the books she needed and went to her first class. When she got in, everyone looked away and just ignored her. Suddenly the most popular girl in school, Ayame, came in. She walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss before walking to Momo.

"That's my seat you're sitting in." she said coldly, while Momo almost cringed at her voice. "I-I'm sorry, but I've always sat at this seat." She replied back nervously. "Well, too bad. Things change, now move you little-" she felt water on her skirt, and when she looked back, she saw that the water bottle had spilled.

Momo's attention was on Hitsugaya's fingers. He had just snapped them again. Ayame hurried to the girl's bathroom with two other girls embarrassedly.

"Was that you, Hitsugaya?" she whispered. "Yea, she deserved it. Now pay attention, the teacher's here." Mr. Ukitake came in and immediately started his lecture. Momo got ready to take notes, but when she opened her notebook, it was already filled with different notes, and everything Ukitake said was already in there, word for word. She looked again to Toshiro, who again had just snapped his fingers and nodded to Momo's questioning look.

Momo paid attention and break soon came. "What did you want for a snack?" asked Toshiro as they walked down the halls, or in Toshiro's case, hovered out. Momo shrugged and Toshiro sighed and snapped those fingers again. She had a fresh apple and a juice box.

She happily ate it, and Toshiro found himself staring at her once more. Momo was completely oblivious to Hitsugaya watching her, and just ate the sweet fruit. A group of girls suddenly came over, and Hitsugaya stopped looking at her and sighed.

Momo's smile disappeared and her face was plastered with a worried look. "Look everyone! It's the ugly little slut." Said Ayame, mockingly. Momo didn't dare reply to them, and just looked to the ground and tears were threatening to fall. Toshiro saw all this and glared at the other girls.

With a snap of his fingers, all the girls immediately clutched at their stomachs, and their expressions turned to a painful one.

Momo quickly ran into one of the stalls in the girl's bathroom and cried. She was tired of all this pain, she was tired of this world, and most of all, she was tired of living. Toshiro was next to her in the stall and tried to comfort her. "Momo, don't listen to them. Whatever they say isn't true." He comforted, but Momo couldn't help but feel the pain.

She still wiped away the tears, though, and she walked out the stall to her next class. After the class, she sat with Hitsugaya at her spot for lunch. Hitsugaya noticed that no one else was coming and looked at her expression. She was trying the mask the fact that she was still sad. He prepared some food to try and cheer Momo up. She looked at the different assortments of food, and she looked at her favorite course, Spaghetti with Meatballs.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but smile at the sight of Momo enjoying the food. He had made sure that none of the girls came within 25 feet of her. Momo ate happily, and then looked at Hitsugaya with a messy face. "I'm sorry, Hitsugaya. Did you want any?" she asked politely, and Toshiro just shook his head to answer no, but was very happy that Momo had offered. He looked at her mouth and there was spaghetti sauce all around it.

He took a napkin and wiped it clean, causing Momo to blush at the contact. She looked away after saying 'Thank You'. The rest of the day flew by with Toshiro's help. When they got home, Toshiro helped Momo with her homework, and then got a TV set up for her to watch.

Momo was astonished at everything that was happening to her these two days. First, she meets a boy that says he's going to be her guardian angel. Second, the boy really is taking care of her, not like all the other liars. Third, she was making a friend.

After taking a bath, Momo went on her new bed that was actually soft, unlike her other bed, which was lumpy and hard. Toshiro made sure she was asleep before walking outside.

He put out his hands and closed his eyes, and suddenly, another man appeared. "Hitsugaya, you're getting too close to her. You know the consequences if you too get too close."

"I'm not getting too close to anyone, and yes, I do know the consequences." Toshiro replied back. Hyorinmaru looked at him a little frustrated. "It'll never happen, and think about Momo. Not only will you be punished, she will too. If you continu-"

"I know, Hyorinmaru. I won't. I have absolutely no feelings for her. She's just my assignment." He said with absolutely no emotion. Hyorinmaru felt satisfied and disappeared, while Toshiro walked back into the house. He slept on the ground in Momo's room again, but he didn't mind at all.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys liked it. I already foreshadowed a bit on the crime of falling in love with a mortal in chapter one, this chapter just gave a bit more detail. Anyways, please review! I'll update when I reach 40 reviews.


	3. Realizations

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! (for what seems like the hundredth time lol.) The reason for me to be updating quicker lately is to make up for me not updating that much during the week. Also, I'll try to explain what the punishments are in this chapter. Well, I hope you like this chapter and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **Handcuffed Together! (Updated), Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated), Magical Love (Updated)

Chapter 3: Realizations

Momo woke up the next morning without seeing Hitsugaya. She looked around in frantically in utter panic. "Hitsugaya!" she yelled out, and in an instant, he was behind her. "You don't have to scream. I was just outside for some fresh air." He sounded annoyed, but when he saw her sad and still worried expression, his gaze softened.

He wrapped her arms around her and put her in his warm and comforting embrace. "Don't worry. I won't leave you." he soothed, and Momo closed her eyes and felt content to feel him holding her. Her feelings for her own guardian angel was evolving from that of a parental love to a brotherly love, and now she held the same kind of love for Hitsugaya as of those between two lovers.

Hitsugaya then released her from his embrace, and conjured up some food for her. "H-Hitsugaya-"

"Just call me Toshiro." He cut her off and continued to watch her as she responded.

"Can I call you Shiro-chan?" she daringly asked back with a smile. "No, just Toshiro." He replied back, but Momo steadfastly refused to give up. "But it's cuter than just Toshiro. Please?" she asked again, and Hitsugaya responded back with a smirk. He walked to her and started tickling her.

Momo giggled uncontrollably as his fingers poked at her sides. "Shiro-chan, aren't you going to have anything to eat?" she said after recovering from Toshiro's tickling. "No, I have to go somewhere today. I'll only be gone for about an hour, don't worry; I'll be back as quickly as I can. If you need any food, just look in the refrigerator. I've put all sorts of food in there." He said reassuringly and Momo just nodded.

As he left he said one more good-bye. "Bye, Shiro-chan!"

"Bye." He said before doing something unexpected. He walked up to her and planted a light kiss on her cheeks. Momo was left there blushing and Hitsugaya left in a similar state with his cheeks bright red. He reached the gates to the Heavenly Palace and was joined by Hyorinmaru.

"You realize, don't you?" Toshiro's companion asked. "Realize what?" was his simple reply.

"That you're falling for that mortal. I'm sure you know why we're here right now; maybe this'll force you to understand that you and her will never be."

"I'm not falling for anyon-" "Then what was that kiss to the cheek all about, and before that, you embraced her. You've never shown any emotion to any one of your assignments before, and now I'm to believe that everything you're doing for this girl is only because you're her guardian." He said in his same monotone yet threatening voice and walked through the gates with him.

They were gathered around Kira, and many other guardians watched as another mortal girl was there. Kira stared at the young girl with absolute no emotion, and in an instant, he punctured the girl with a blade. He did this multiple times before the girl finally ceased to move.

The other's all turned away, as did Kira, though still showing no remorse. As they all left, Hyorinmaru was at Hitsugaya's side once more. "Can you really do that? To fall in love with her, and then having to torture her to death? To put her through all that suffering? And then, never to see her again? Can you really do that, and can she bear all that? Remember, not only will you be punished, but she will be too." He asked and stated.

Hitsugaya ignored and quickly went back to Momo. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're back!" she said happily as she rushed to him. He looked down at her and images of Kira's punishment went through his head. Momo saw that Hitsugaya had winced and asked him what was wrong.

"There's nothing to worry about?" he replied back. Momo played some card games with him before they had dinner. He prepared dinner, and while Momo took her bath, he was outside watching the stars.

The wind blew gently through his face, and he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Momo." He said in almost a whisper. Surprised by his own words he decided to go back in to check if Momo was done. When he got in, he found her in all her beauty, lying on the bed.

He snuck up on her and started tickling. "Sh-hahah-Shiro-hahahaha-chan-hahahaha! Stop-hahahaha-it-hahahaha!" she giggled, and as soon as Toshiro stopped, Momo pulled him down and rolled on top of him and began tickling him back. He, of course, wasn't ticklish and they began rolling around on the bed trying to bring the other down, in their little game. The game ended suddenly; however, when Toshiro stopped, with Momo directly under him. He started intently into her eyes, and saw her nervousness.

She stared directly back and looked into his gorgeous eyes. His serious gaze had softened considerably, and Momo's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck. Her soft touch on Toshiro's skin lulled him to a much more calmer state, and his eyes slowly closed themselves.

His warm breath was ghosting on Momo's soft pink lips, and those arms didn't stop pulling his head down; with Toshiro giving no resistance. Their lips met with passion, and soon Toshiro's tongue was licking her lip, begging for entrance to her mouth.

She allowed his entrance and their tongues reacted with each other skillfully and passionately, resulting in a beautiful sensual dance between the two tongues.

'HITSUGAYA!' Toshiro's mind was filled with Hyorinmaru's yell. He; however, ignored it and continued with his kiss with Momo. When they finally broke apart, Momo had a slight blush and Hitsugaya did as well. "Shiro-chan." She said with contentment flowing along with her words.

"Momo, I'm sorry." He stated before leaving, but before he could do that, Momo's hands grabbed his arms. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?" she asked worriedly, on the verge of tears, hoping that it wasn't her fault. There it was. The first teardrop made its way down her face, but was quickly brushed away by Hitsugaya's thumb.

He whispered into her ear soothingly. "Don't cry, Momo, please don't cry. Nothing is wrong. It's just that…" he took a deep breath and then gave her a slight smile before continuing. "I've fallen in love with you, Momo." the words rang through Momo's head as she heard them.

"But we can't love each other like this; if I continue to give you my love, you'll be severely punished Momo, and I couldn't, I just couldn't…" His vague statement was said before he went to leave again; however, Momo grabbed his arms once more. "I don't care whatever the punishments are for me, Shiro-chan, I'll still love you!" she yelled out as more tears started to spill.

Hitsugaya quickly turned around and embraced her tightly. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then the side of her lips, and then on her lips. Their tongues caressed each other, and they made out with each other. They broke away from the kiss, but Toshiro's lips quickly found itself making trails of wet sensual kisses, causing Momo to let out a light moan.

They both sat up and Momo rested in Hitsugaya's sweet hug. She let out a sigh, and 'I love you', which Toshiro responded with an 'I love you too'.

"Fatal mistake, young mortal." Hyorinmaru said, outside in the darkness.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys like this so far; I think I cleared things up about the consequences. You can take this as good news or bad news, but the story is ending in just a few more chapters, maybe about 3-5. You can also take this as good news or bad news: the story will have a sequel for sure. Well, I hope you guys liked it and review! I'll update when I reach 63 reviews.


	4. Distance

**Author's note: **Here's the next chapter, and thanks to everyone that reviewed. I can definitely see that the story is going too fast, so I'll try and slow it down with the next few chapters. That means that there might be more chapters than expected. Hopefully that'll be ok with you readers. Well please review. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo: High School Love

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love (Updated)

Chapter 4: Distance

"Fatal mistake, young mortal." Hyorinmaru said, outside in the darkness. 

The next morning, Hitsugaya woke up earlier and waited for Momo to wake up. He gently brushed her hair with his fingers. Momo's eyelids opened slightly and she looked at Hitsugaya's face. Momo snuggled closer to Hitsugaya, and he responded by holding her closer to him. She sat up, but he motioned for her to lie back down. "Just rest today. What did you want for breakfast?" 

"I'm not hungry yet, Shiro-chan, but how about a kiss?" she asked cutely, and Hitsugaya gave her a sweet kiss. Their tongues met and battled each other for control over the other. Eventually, Momo lost the little playful battle, and Toshiro skillfully maneuvered his tongue and licked her lips, giving Momo a sensational feeling. 

They broke apart for only a moment before Hitsugaya dove in again for Momo's lovable lips. He then kissed her neck as Momo's fingers played with his snowy hair. They then broke the kiss again, and Hitsugaya helped her up, and she made her way to the bathroom. She took a shower and relaxed in the water. Hitsugaya then sat there waiting for Momo to come out. When she did, she was all dressed, and her hair was wet and down. 

Hitsugaya swooped her up and put her on the down on the bed. He then gave her a deep kiss. "You look too irresistible with your hair down like this." He whispered passionately into her ear. She blushed lightly, and Hitsugaya noticed it. He then made haste in licking her lips before kissing her lips. 

He broke the kiss again, only to see disappointment all over Momo's face. "What's the matter?" he whispered seductively into her ear. "Did you want more kisses?" he added afterwards. 

Momo pouted her lips because he was teasing her, and then tried to close the gap between their lips, only to have Hitsugaya move out of the way. He took a textbook and handed it to her. "You need to study now." He said with a smirk. "And maybe afterwards." He said before kissing her on the lips. 

Momo immediately started to study, waiting for her reward from Hitsugaya.

She continued reading until she heard the window open and felt a small breeze blow in. She stared at the window until a man came in. He held a serious expression on his face and Momo almost screamed, but the man quickly covered her mouth. 

"Don't scream." He warned in a threatening voice and Momo stood still in fear. The door closed by itself, and Hyorinmaru took his hand off his mouth. 

"W-Who are you?" she asked. "I'm one of Hitsugaya's friends, Hyorinmaru. Now then, let me tell you why I'm here. I'm here to tell you that you cannot love Hitsugaya."

"But-"

"This isn't a negotiation. This is an order. I could kill you this instant if I wanted to. You still don't understand about the consequences do you?"

"I already told him that I could deal with them-"

"You probably could, but what about Hitsugaya? He didn't tell you about the punishments that he would be receiving. If you really had a feelings for him, you'd cease this at once."

"Hitsugaya-kun will be punished too…?" "Of course he will, you mortal. So, the question is… can you make Hitsugaya go through them?" he said before quickly disappearing. A moment later, Hitsugaya opened the door and entered. He walked up to her carrying a try of pancakes and a cup of juice for her. 

He set the food down and then went to give Momo a kiss, but she evaded his lips and walked over to the food. "I'm so hungry! Thanks Hitsugaya."

The angel sat there confused, and wondering why she didn't respond to his kiss; and also why she didn't use 'Shiro-chan' or even 'Hitsugaya-kun'. "Anything wrong Momo?"

"No, nothings wrong." She said 'Except that I can't love you.' she thought sadly to herself. Hitsugaya continued to wonder at what could be wrong with her, and why she wasn't telling him about it. 

After she finished with her food, Hitsugaya cleaned everything up and then went back to her room. He saw her studying and sat next to her. Toshiro's lips were at her ear, nibbling on her earlobe; but Hinamori was quick to move away, shocking Hitsugaya once more. 

"Sorry, it's too distracting to my studying." She lied to her lover. Hitsugaya sat next to her to see what she was studying. "Hitsugaya, could you please move. This is too distracting too." 

"MOMO, WHAT'S WRONG?" That was the first time he had yelled at her, and he instantly wished he never had. This was because Momo expression saddened significantly; she held in the tears that were threatening to trickle. He quickly went to hug her, and Momo sat just sat there motionlessly. "Sorry Momo, but please just tell me what's wrong." He said soothingly while rubbing her back gently. 

"There's nothing wro-" She was cut off with a pair of soft lips. Hitsugaya's tongue quickly entered past her lips and played with hers. She tried desperately to resist the kiss, but to no avail, she succumbed to Hitsugaya loving gesture. The kiss was broken by Hitsugaya, and then he looked at her.

"Tell me Momo. Is the problem me or are you scared of getting punished?" 

"No, it's not that Hitsugaya." "Then tell me, Momo. Do you still love me?" he asked, a little worried. 

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I don't know about all of you readers, but I thought Hyorinmaru was being too strict. Well, just tell me any suggestions, and please review! I'll update when I reach 96 reviews.


	5. Reunion

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! I really hope you guys like this fic! Anyways, without further waiting, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Stories to check out:** Toshiro and Momo: High School Love (Updated), I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated)

Chapter 5: Reunion

"Tell me Momo. Is the problem me or are you scared of getting punished?"

"No, it's not that Hitsugaya." "Then tell me, Momo. Do you still love me?" he asked, a little worried.

She hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to tell him the truth that she loves him.

"Do I still love you? Hitsugaya, I think you're taking this way too seriously. I mean, even if I said I love you, I only meant that I liked you. It was simple puppy love. So to answer your question, I never loved you. I only liked you and you happened to like me back. It would be better to use the word like. Like I said, it was simple puppy love."

What he had just heard crushed his heart. He had never fallen for a girl before, and the first time he does, his heart gets broken. Toshiro was nearly in tears, and Momo was in a similar condition, though she managed to mask it with a bored expression.

"Well, Hitsugaya, if that's all, I need to study for a big test." Hitsugaya refused to question her further. He was absolutely of her feelings towards him now and it would only hurt him more if he were to ask.

"I-I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Momo watched as he left out the door. '_I'm so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I do love you!_' The instant she heard the door closed, her tears began to spill. She cried into her pillow to help muffle out the sounds of her crying.

Hitsugaya sat on the roof of the building looking out towards the distance at beautiful scenery before his very eyes. As he continued to view the scenery, an image of Momo came into his thoughts. '_Momo_' He continued think about her even when he knew it would only bring him pain.

Nonetheless, Hitsugaya lifted himself off the roof and returned back into the house with Momo still in thought. He went into the kitchen only to see Momo there, making some noodles.

"Momo- I mean Hinamori, I'll finish making it. You go finish studying." Momo could see Hitsugaya's body trembling. She walked by him and rushed out the door to her room to study. '_Shiro-chan_'

Toshiro finished the cooking and brought a bowl of noodles to Momo. As she ate the food, he cleaned up her room, all the while taking quick glances at her. She ate the noodles and took glances at Hitsugaya as well.

'_Shiro-chan_'

'_Momo_'

Momo went to the kitchen to wash the bowl and by the time she was back, Toshiro was just about finished with the cooking. Momo sat there and attempted to study, but her eyes and thoughts were completely captivated by a depressed looking Hitsugaya.

Momo had to go get another book, but in order to be able to get it, she had to pass by Hitsugaya. She walked by him feeling so guilty she was the cause of him being in this state.

"Momo."

"H-" Her lips were cut of by a pair of lips belonging none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya. She quickly pulled away from the kiss, and due to the heat of the situation her thoughts slipped. "H-Hitsugaya-kun, we can't do this, you'll be punished!" she didn't even have a need to cover her mouth thanks to Hitsugaya's pink lips covering hers.

When he broke the kiss, he looked at her with a serious air. "So that's what it was about. Momo, you don't have to worry about me." He delivered a barrage of kisses to her lips, her cheeks, and then her neck.

"Shiro-chan, stop. We can't-"

Toshiro tasted her sweet lips, and her sweet skin, leaving the girl in a state of moaning and blushing. She was completely intoxicated by the sweet feeling that Toshiro was giving her.

When he broke away from the kiss, he could only try to decipher her emotions at the moment. Momo looked away, ashamed at herself for not being able to resist, though a blush was still evident. Her tears didn't have the chance of dropping because Hitsugaya's fingers wiped away every one of them that threatened to fall.

Then came his gentle-sounding voice once more. "Momo, you don't have to worry about me." He gave her another kiss before continuing. "I love you, and being away from you hurts much more than any punishment. So…"

Hinamori embraced him and returned his kissed. He was overjoyed that she finally understood.

"Momo, how'd you find out, that I would receive punishments?"

"Well, it was your friend… umm… Hyorinmaru."

"Hyorinmaru?"

The young man known as Hyorinmaru stayed floating in the air with a grave expression. "Looks like this will be the only way." His hand held a sharp sword that gleamed under the moonlight.

**Author's note: **Finally, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was actually really hard for me to write some of the stuff, but overall, the chapter was pretty easy. Anyways, please review! I'll update when I reach 128 reviews.


	6. Bedwetter Momo!

**Author's note: **Hi everyone, again! Well, I hope you guys like this fic so far. Anyways thanks to all those that reviewed last chapter and please review! I appreciate everyone supporting my fics! Well, here's the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love (Updated)

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

Chapter 6: Bedwetter Momo!

Hinamori embraced him and returned his kissed. He was overjoyed that she finally understood.

"Momo, how'd you find out, that I would receive punishments?"

"Well, it was your friend… umm… Hyorinmaru."

"Hyorinmaru?"

The young man known as Hyorinmaru stayed floating in the air with a grave expression. "Looks like this will be the only way." His hand held a sharp sword that gleamed under the moonlight.

"You sure it's Hyorinmaru?" "Yea, I'm pretty sure that's what he said his name was. He said that if you'd be receiving punishments as well, and I only thought it was best if-"

He silenced her with a kiss and quickly broke away. "Don't even think about those thoughts." He said the words out before quickly giving her another kiss. It quickly developed into a full-blown make out session between the two, with both them panting afterwards.

Toshiro cupped her cheeks and gently felt the softness of her smooth skin. "Momo, if you ever see Hyorinmaru, call me ok? And don't talk to him. He can get dangerous if he doesn't like you."

She only nodded her head before leaning onto his chest for some comfort; Toshiro gladly held her in his caring arms. She nuzzled herself closer to try and get as close to that warmth as she possibly could. "Momo, I love you." he said soothingly, and she closed her eyes.

Before she could doze off, they were interrupted by a scornful voice. "You'll have to forgive me, Hitsugaya." Hyorinmaru snuck up behind the unsuspecting Hitsugaya and pulled him to the wall before sealing him down. "But it's disgusting how you could fall for a mortal girl! And you, Ms. Hinamori, I've already warned you to let him go. It seems you just won't understand, will you? So I'll make it simpler for your, obviously defective, mind-"

"HYORINMARU! GET AWAY FROM HER!" The man paid no heed to his imperative command as he drew out his blade. "You just stay put, Hitsugaya. You'll thank me for this later."

He took another step closer to Hinamori frightening the young girl into trembling. "Don't worry. I may hate you, but I'll kill you quickly, leaving out the pain."

"IF YOU MAKE HINAMORI SPILL ONE DROP OF BLOOD, I WILL KILL YOU!" He continued to make his way over to her as if Hitsugaya's threat had the no meaning to him at all.

"Now then, good-bye, Ms. Hinamori." His blade never made contact, and the reason for this was because of Hitsugaya's fist impacting on his face with full force. He was still gasping after finally breaking out of the seal. Momo stayed right where she was and watched as Hitsugaya, pulled Hyorinmaru up by his collar, and looked at him threateningly.

"Don't even touch her. Ever." His voice was low and intimidating. Hyorinmaru only laughed at him. "So you'd go as far as to kill your friend for her? What a foolish act for such an intelligent person." He got out of Hitsugaya's grasp and took a quick glance at Momo before looking back at Hitsugaya. He finally sighed in defeat. "Very well. I'll respect your decision, though I still don't justify it. I'll try to give you two as much time as I can, but the next time you see me will be when… well, I'm sure you know." He sheathed his sword and gave Hitsugaya a slight bow before turning around, and disappearing into the darkness.

"Momo, are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine, Hitsugaya-kun." He reached her and pulled her up gently and laid her on the bed. They both rested themselves before Hinamori decided to ask her question. "Hitsugaya-kun,-"

"He's my own personal guardian if that's what you're wondering. Hyorinmaru helps me with my work and watches over me. He's not always like that though. This is just the first time I've ever… fallen in love." Momo blushed a bit and got up out of his warm embrace.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower now."

Hitsugaya got up to go get the hot water ready for her, and she went with him. "Shiro-chan, you know I can do that myself; you're spoiling me."

"I'm not spoiling you, Momo. I'm just helping you." He smirked as they continued to argue over and over. When the water was finally warm enough, Hitsugaya got out of the restroom and Momo let the water appease her body. The white-haired Angel waiting outside looked at some photos of his beloved Momo.

He continued looking at random one's until a particularly interesting photo caught his eyes. He smirked as he waited for Momo with the picture.

Momo came out with her hair only slightly wet, but down. Hitsugaya gave her kiss before looked at her devilishly. "Momo, I found an interesting picture of you when you were in the shower."

"Oh which one?"

"This one. The frame says Momo, but I think it would've been more accurate to use Bedwetter-Momo!" He started laughing as Momo's face got redder and redder. "SHIRO-CHAN! It was one time." She pouted her lips, which Hitsugaya quickly captured. When they broke apart the first words that came out of Toshiro's mouth was 'Bedwetter! Bedwetter!"

He flew up to not get caught by Momo. "Shiro-chan, get down here!" "No way, Bedwetter-Momo." She gave him a playful glare, and he only teased her even more. When he finally came down, Momo grabbed him and pinned him on the bed. "Got you!"

He smiled as Momo kissed him and then his neck, pleasuring him. She nibbled and licked all over his sensitive neck. Toshiro laid there allowing the girl to do whatever she wanted, as his hands roamed under her shirt all over her back. He touched the available skin and gently caressed it, and she let out a moan.

It wasn't much longer before they stopped their intimate moment, as to not let it go too far. "It's getting late, Hitsugaya-kun, so we better get to bed now."

"Sure." he gave her one more goodnight kiss after tucking her in and he got ready to sleep on the ground again.

**Author's note: **Well, I hope you guys liked it, by the way, I'm not sure if I got that line, by Hitsugaya, right, if it's wrong please tell me! Some Hitsuhina fluff for you all, anyways, there's only a couple chapters left of this fic to be exact three more chapters. I really hope you guys like it so far. Please review! I'll update when I reach 153 reviews.


	7. School Troubles

**Author's note: **Thanks to all those people that reviewed last chapter. Please continue and support with your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story:** Magical Love

**Stories to check out: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

Chapter 7: School Troubles

It wasn't much longer before they stopped their intimate moment, as to not let it go too far. "It's getting late, Hitsugaya-kun, so we better get to bed now."

"Sure." he gave her one more goodnight kiss after tucking her in and he got ready to sleep on the ground again.

The next morning, Momo woke up only to find that Hitsugaya was missing. A note was left in his place on the ground.

'_Momo,_

_I need to take care of something important, but I'll meet you at school. I've prepared the food on the table in the kitchen. Make sure to eat all of it. I don't want you going hungry at school… Well, I'll see you later. _

_Toshiro_'

She read the note then put it on her desk and hurried to get ready for school. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and then put on her school clothes. She got her bag and went on her way to school. When Momo finally got there she looked around for an angel with wings, Toshiro. However, he was nowhere to be found.

The only thing she noticed was a group of kids gathered together, but she ignored it and went to her first class, algebra. "Ah, good morning, Ms. Hinamori." Her teacher chimed when she got in. "Good morning, Mr. Ukitake."

She got to her desk as more people reached their seats as well. After everyone got to their seats, Ukitake went to the front of the room. "Good morning, everyone. I have an announcement to make. We have a new student transferring in."

A boy walked in and all the girls said hi enthusiastically, while the boys sat there and just waved. Momo looked and her eyes widened. "HITSUGAYA!" He gave her small wave and all the girls glared at her. "And how would you know his name?"

She remained silent and looked down; Hitsugaya gave them all, except for Momo, a glare. "Well, please introduce yourself to the class."

"My name's Toshiro Hitsugaya." "Ok, Toshiro, you may go and choose where you want to sit."

"Ok." Was all he replied back. "Sit next to me Toshiro."

"No, next to me, Toshiro!" All the girls asked him to sit next to them, but he walked and made his way to Momo. The girls glared at her threateningly. She cringed a bit, and the class started. When it started, Toshiro spoke to Momo quietly.

"Shiro-chan, why can they see you?"

"Well, this is my human body. It's only temporary, but at least people can see me."

"Oh, but why would you want to be in a human's body?"

"Why else? If anyone treats you like they did last time, I can protect you better." He flashed her a smile before handing her his notebook. "Here copy all the notes down. We have that test today."

"Thanks, Shiro-chan." She copied down the notes as Ukitake continued with the lesson. Soon after, he issued out the test. Toshiro and Momo both worked as quickly as they could, with Toshiro periodically checking to see if Momo was having problems with any questions.

After the intricate test, they got to go out to break. Many people swarmed Hitsugaya, most of them being girls, and the others were curious boys trying to promote their sports teams. They continued to try to talk to Toshiro, but he would just walk away with Momo.

"You know, Toshiro, she's slept with almost every boy at school. Not to mention she's not even as pretty as us." Momo saddened, because they were being their usual selves, spreading rumors about her.

Hitsugaya saw her expression change and glowered at everyone else. They then pulled Momo, ready to embarrass her in front of Toshiro, but he broke their grip on her wrist and pulled her away. Of course, he pulled her away only after snapping his fingers and inducing the pain into them.

They went to a secluded area and Toshiro tended to her wrist. He rubbed it gently, massaging it, to try to make it feel better. He then healed it up with another snap of his fingers.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan, it feels as good as new." She was about to pull away, but Toshiro stopped her.

"Wait, I'm not done yet." He smirked then pulled wrist higher and gave it a kiss, making Momo blush. "T-Thanks, Shiro-chan."

"No problem, so what did you want to eat?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Toshiro smirked and then gave her a kiss. The bell then rang, and Hitsugaya escorted Momo to her next class. The day went on quickly with Toshiro helping Momo throughout the day.

Then, finally! It was that time of the day, the time when school ends! Momo walked hand in hand with Toshiro on their way home and he smiled as she continued to complain about the homework she'd received.

"Momo, just finish the homework when we get home, and I'll go prepare the food." She nodded her head cheerfully. Lately, it had been so easy to smile, especially when she was around Toshiro. He gave her a quick kiss before he going into the kitchen.

The rest of the night went by pretty quickly, with them sleeping soundly in their room. "…Shiro-chan…" she mumbled in her sleep, Toshiro stayed up and smirked when he heard her.

He stared outside towards the moon, almost full. He wondered how things were up there, in the Heavenly Palace.

"Hyorinmaru, I would like your report on Hitsugaya right now."

"Yes sir. The mortal still needs Hitsugaya to be there and Hitsugaya's doing fine, and remaining clear. (_1_)" He lied right to the head guardian. Hitsugaya was not doing fine. He was already deeply in love, breaking one of their greatest laws, but nonetheless, he had to lie in order to keep Hitsugaya safe for as long as possible. This did not mean that he justified his action; he's merely being loyal. After all, he finds it disgusting to fall in love with a mortal.

The next morning, Toshiro woke up from a bad nightmare, only to find that Momo was already up and in the shower. "Momo, I need to change back, I'll be right back."

"Ok." She said through the sound of the water. When she got out of the shower Toshiro was already their waiting for her in his human form. She couldn't help but sneak behind him and give him a kiss on his neck.

Her supple lips and tongue caressed Toshiro's neck. He gave out a light moan of Momo's name. "Momo."

He turned around to claim her lips. They then broke the kiss and left for school together. They walked together for a while, passing past hectic traffic. It was odd to find so much traffic in the morning, but they paid it no mind.

After finally arriving at school, a group of girls were already gathered there as if they were waiting for someone. They all rushed to talk to Toshiro, while shoving Momo to the side. Toshiro, being swarmed by the group of people lost his hold on Momo's hand. She tried looking for him, but only got shoved back.

"Just go away! He doesn't even like you!" they yelled and Momo silently and sadly walked away. "Momo-" He could hardly form words with all the girls fighting to get a chance to get next to him.

Hinamori gave one last look back to see if he would catch up, but when there was no change he went to her class. Toshiro finally managed to get into the class and rushed over to his seat next to Momo.

"Momo, I'm sorry. There were too many of them."

"Oh, it's ok, Shiro-chan." She looked straight back to her book after responding. Toshiro could sense a little anger and sadness in her tone.

"No, it's not ok. How about I make it up to you by…" he gave her a kiss on her lips and she looked back to her. "Shiro-chan-"

He gave her a smirk, causing her face to go red before. "We'll continue at home." She forgot all about her anger and gave him a nod. The lesson seemed to go on forever, with some of the kids dozing off because of the boredom. There were notes being thrown across the room. Hitsugaya, in particular, received many notes, to which Momo just pretended she didn't notice.

Toshiro threw them away as they came. When class was dismissed, he and Momo together to their own spot, but the girls swarmed Toshiro again. He tightened his hold on Momo's hand and snapped his fingers in his other hand.

The clouds started gathering, and a single droplet of water dropped. Then, it was followed by another, and then another. Rain started coming down harder and harder, and all the girls, with their worries about their hair getting wet, rushed into the halls. Hitsugaya did the opposite and stayed holding Momo closer to him.

The whole yard was deserted, and Toshiro's lips lightly touched Momo's lips before his tongue slipped through her lips. They shared a deep passionate kiss in the rain relieving Momo of all her jealousy and frustration.

By now, they were both soaking wet, and Momo giggled as the walked into the halls.

"You two should not be walking around, soaking wet. Come with me please, I've got some towels." Ms. Unohana, the school nurse said. She led them to the small clinic and handed them each a towel. "Now, you two should know better than to be playing in the rain."

"Sorry." The both mumbled. The nurse's expression became softer and smiled saying 'It's ok'.

"Shiro-chan, did you make it rain?"

"Who else? It got them away didn't it?" She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek as if saying 'Thank you'.

He blushed and intertwined their fingers together as they walked to their next class. The rest of the day was filled with lectures. When they finally got to go home, Momo was so glad she could finally just get on a soft bed and rest. She was so tired of hearing someone talk over and over about something she absolutely didn't care about.

Toshiro lay on the bed with Momo, and she took a quick nap on his chest as his hand brushed through her hair. Her dreams consisted of many things that brought her happiness, unlike her previous nightmares from before Hitsugaya came into her life.

Hitsugaya moved her head onto a pillow without waking her up and went to prepare dinner. Dinner consisted of some curry rice that she enjoyed, and for desert there was a cake. Then, Momo took her shower and they went off to rest. Of course this was all after Momo went through her load of homework.

Toshiro snapped his fingers and his homework were finished. He then teased Momo about how she had to finish everything.

She finally finished it all and then took a shower. "Shiro-chan, is it ok… well… if you… slept on the bed…with me tonight?"

He smirked in amusement at how nervous she was about asking him. "Ok. Just don't wet the bed, Bedwetter-Momo." He teased back, but Momo was still happy about his answer. She ran and got the bed ready as Toshiro went to change back to his angelic form. When it was finally time to sleep, Momo got on the bed, with Toshiro walking towards it.

He slipped under the cover and held her closer in his arms after pulling up the covers. "Good night Little Shiro." She said sleepily with her head resting on his chest."

"Good night Bedwetter." He said before giving her, her goodnight kiss.

**Author's note: **2 more chapters to go on this story, or maybe more. I thank everyone for their support on this story. I have already mentioned that there will be a sequel to this fic. Of course, I also have to do some sequels to other fics that are overdue. Well, I'll update when I reach 185 reviews.

(_1)_ Clear in this fic means that he's obeying all laws.


	8. Separation

**Author's note:** Hi everyone! I have a HUGE SOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYY to give you all lol. I don't have any excuses to give… I was just basically too busy with everything else. Anyways, I do hope you readers continue to stick with my stories and I'll try to update a lot more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

Chapter 8: Separation

It had been almost a year now since Toshiro came to be in Momo's life, 11 months to be exact. They passed each day together, and Toshiro protected her carefully from anyone trying to hurt her. He slept with her on the bed, though they never went all the way.

Today was no different from any of the other days. It was Saturday, and she stayed home making a cake with Toshiro, the human way; Momo had already him it'd be more fun to use their hands. They made a mess of the kitchen until someone unexpectedly showed up.

"Momo, I'll be right back." He said, sensing Hyorinmaru's presence. "Hitsugaya." He greeted, and Hitsugaya greeted back, though his expression seemed to change. "What is it?" He asked hoping he was wrong about why Hyorinmaru had come.

"I've tried, Hitsugaya. I've tried to delay this for as long as I could, but he's found out, and he'll be coming tomorrow. I'm sorry. I can only give you one more day." The white-haired angel's first thought was about Momo. "If you're wondering, considering this is your fist offense, and many people pleading for your defense, your punishment will be lessened. This means, the mortal will live; her life won't have any interference at all."

He managed to smile, knowing that he won't have to kill her. "Thank you, Hyorinmaru." He bowed respectfully and took his leave. Hitsugaya pondered whether he should tell Momo about this or not; however, that was all in vain. Momo had heard. She heard every little bit of their conversation.

He walked in only to see Momo standing there, silently crying. "Momo?" He was shocked to see her there. "You heard everything?" She didn't even respond and ran into her room in tears. Toshiro quickly followed after and held her. "Momo, I'm sorry…" He didn't know what else to say.

Toshiro let go of her and sat next to her, wiping away her tears. Momo then latched onto him forcefully. "P-Please d…don't leave, Little Shiro." She begged urgently. Toshiro's eyes widened and all he could do was wrap his arms around her. "Momo, I want to stay, but… they wouldn't let me." He tried everything to comfort her.

He kissed her, hugged her, and spoke to her, but nothing seemed to work. Toshiro could only sit there with her and watch as the one he loved cried her eyes out. He absolutely hated seeing Momo like this. Momo continued crying onto the bed sheets, letting the tears drop one by one.

"Momo, please stop crying; I still have one more day."

She lifted her head up to see him, and could only sob harder, knowing he was going to leave her. Toshiro left to go get a wet towel to help dry away her tears. Momo then tried to avert her eyes back down, but Hitsugaya forced her to look at him.

"Momo, we still have one day. So tell me what you want to do. We can do just about anything, so stop crying."

Her erratic breathing calmed down bit by bit until she finally stopped and just looked emotionlessly at Hitsugaya. "Come on Momo." He pulled her up and picked her up bridal style.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I just want to spend the day with you." She clutched onto Toshiro as if she was never going to let go. He gave her a kiss on her lips then to her neck. She savored the satisfying feeling, and her arms wandered his back. Although it was enjoyable, it was still taking every ounce of resistance to stop her tears from spilling.

She knew, and he knew. The next day they would be forcefully ripped out of each other's lives. Their only wish was for the sands of time to stop flowing and allow them to stay together for an eternity.

"Little Shiro, please…" Momo saw his eyes. It was on the verge of tears. The only thing holding them back was the kisses he was giving to Momo. Hinamori cupped his cheeks and gave him a loving kiss. "What is it, Momo?" his shaky voice allowed Momo to fully comprehend how he felt.

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" He wondered what she meant by tonight.

"Please… make me… yours tonight." His eyes widened before pulling close to her ears.

He whispered in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment. "Save it for someone who can be there for you forever."

She shook her head. "Never, Toshiro. There won't be anyone else. I will never-"

"Don't say that!" his voice was very harsh, but then softened. "When I leave, I want you to achieve your happiness, Momo. That means, find someone that can love you-"

"No." she shook her head stubbornly, and it was true. Momo would never love again nor would she accept anyone else's love; and neither would Toshiro. He could only smile. Knowing she would keep that spot in her heart just for him was enough.

They spent the day kissing and holding each other in, giving each other comforting warmth.

The next day came, and as the minutes and hours passed, the painful feeling in Momo's heart only increased.

Toshiro saw her distress and pulled her into a kiss. His tongue slipped through her lips; those tasty sweet lips that he would never forget. He tasted her mouth, and had a fight for dominance with Momo's tongue. She enjoyed this as well. They both etched this feeling into their very being.

'Hitsugaya, it's time.' The sound echoed through the room. Hinamori held onto Toshiro even tighter and vice versa. "Shiro-chan, don't let go!"

"Momo, I won't. I love you."

"Shiro-chan… please! Don't let go!" Momo opened her tear filled eyes and saw Hitsugaya fading. His skin and clothes were all fading. "SHIRO-CHAN!" He completely faded away leaving Momo to hug only the air. She knelt there crying. It wasn't until late at night that she finally stopped. She brought herself to her room and got on the bed, just crying there. Her tears finally brought her the rest she deserved.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, the love of her life was gone, and yes, that night, Momo Hinamori, had cried herself to sleep.

**Author's note: **Well, how'd you like it? I would definitely say that this is the climax of the fic. I really wanted to make this as sad yet semi-fluffy as possible, yet keeping with the drama. So I do hope you like it and review! I will update when I reach 210 reviews.

_**There is just one more chapter left!**_


	9. I Miss You

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Here's the final chapter of Her Heavenly Guardian. I thank all those that have kept up with this story from the start and have supported at one point or another. Anyways, I really do hope you like this chapter, and I hope you will read this fic's sequel.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story:** Magical Love

**PS: **The song Momo sings in this chapter is "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus.

Chapter 9: I Miss You

It's been such a long time now since that incident. Toshiro leaving is what I'm talking about. Everyday, Momo felt herself withering away like a flower picked from the ground. There was nothing there to make her life worth living through.

On several occasions she even considered the option of suicide. If it weren't for her friends, being there and stopping her, it could've ended for the worst. That's right, she had made friends, not to mention landing a job as a well-paid secretary.

Many men had even asked her out, but the answer was always the same: a simple rejection.

Today was the day. It had been exactly 7 years since that day Hitsugaya was pulled out of her life.

She took the day off work and stayed at home, sulking a bit. She sang herself a song that she sang every year.

_Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

"You're thinking about her again, aren't you?" Hyorinmaru asked concerned. It's been 7 years now, and he's still depressed about her. "Hitsugaya, you need to get over her! It's been 7 years!"

He didn't even counter his statement nor glare at him. He merely sat there watching the outside scenery. Hyorinmaru walked off to go look for Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, it's been 7 years now. Look at him; he'll be depressed like this forever! Haven't you found anything?"

"Well, there is something in here." She pulled out a huge book, nearly the width of 11 textbooks. It was the book of laws they have to follow and notes. "It says here, though once you're a guardian, you can no longer live as a human. You may only revert to your human form for a limited amount of time, and yada yada yada. Oh here. A human; however, can become a guardian. All they have to do is pass a test." She took a breath after reading before continuing.

"More details on test on page 1150."

"You take forever to read!" Hyorinmaru started flipping the pages to get to page 1150.

"Here. The requirements for a mortal to take is test is period from refraining from showing any romantic attraction towards another, and also for her to have shown some sort of attraction towards a guardian."

"Does this mortal meet them?"

"I'm pretty sure. Toshiro hasn't mentioned anything about her and another. They also did love each other."

"Well, then let them take the test."

"Ok, we just need to figure what the test is." He looked back towards the book. "The test is a simple kiss-" Matsumoto excitedly interjected.

"They must have kissed before, so that means they passed the test! I'll go tell Hitsugaya right now."

"Wait. It goes on. The kiss must be when the angel is in his or her purest state. The kiss is an all or nothing test. If the mortal fails, he or she will die from unbearable physical pain and suffocation. Likewise, the guardian will not die; however, he or she will suffer just as much. A variety of variables can make the mortal fail. This ranges from their physical condition and whether the love is true or not."

"I see. If the mortal is exposed to a guardian in their purest state, their body needs to be able to handle it. So do you think Hitsugaya would do it?"

"I don't know, and we still have to look up how to get into your purest state." He looked a while before pointing at the book. "Right here. Information on purest state on page 33,652." He flipped the pages before continuing. "An angels purest state is when he exerts the most energy. Only 1 out of every 10 mortals can withstand the pressure that's exerted by a guardian during this state. All guardians have this state sealed off. The only way to achieve this state is to…" they read the rest before quickly rushing off to Yamamoto.

They explained the situation and at first they were only replied by a fierce and angry tone. Though as they continued to explain, Yamamoto understood more and more and eventually they got the permission. "Now come on! Let's go." They hurried off to Hitsugaya to tell him of the news.

"Hitsugaya! We've found some news that you might be interested in!"

"If it's another party, just leave before you regret it."

"Well, fine! Hyorinmaru and I were just about to tell you something that could help you see that mortal, buuuuut if you don't want to hear it, then fine." She left knowing Hitsugaya would take the bait.

"Wait! What?"

"First say 'Matsumoto, you are the most beautiful of all guardians, and I wish I could get a girl who had boobs as big as yours'."

He gave her a glare as if saying 'In your dreams'. "Ok ok, how about just 'Matsumoto, you are the most beautiful of all guardians." She said nervously.

"If you value your life, you will tell me right now." He gave her the death glare, and Matsumoto knew that he wasn't in a joking mood. "Ok well…" she explained everything to Hitsugaya and he debated on whether or not it was worth it or not.

Momo sat there looking at a picture of her and Hitsugaya when he took her to the park. She remembered how much she enjoyed it and remembered him holding her. The picture was framed by hearts and had her name beside Hitsugaya's right under it.

Suddenly, a noise was heard. She looked to see if it was burglar ready to dial for the police. She grabbed the phone and a bat, but when she saw him, she dropped everything. 'It…It can't be… I… must… be imagining it again… it can't be'

"Shiro-chan?" Her tears welled up as she slowly walked over to him. When she got there, her hand reached out and touched his cheek to see if it really was him. "Yea, it's me, Bedwetter. Your Little Shiro." He smiled at her and she held onto him.

"Are you staying this time?"

"I'm sorry, Momo, but like I've said, I can't remain in this world forever. I can only come here for periods of time, but that's it."

She immediately let go, looking away. "Then why are you here."

"Momo… Do you love me?" He waited for her reply to which she just stared at him. "Of course I love, Shiro-chan, so… please stay."

He took off the ring on his finger, and Momo immediately got paler and weaker. The ring sealing away his purest form was off, meaning he was exerting more energy. "Momo are you alright?" He asked worriedly holding her up.

"Yea, I'm just a little lightheaded all of a sudden-" Hitsugaya gave her a kiss. He didn't even think about what he did, he just did it; it was completely impulsive.

Momo nearly fainted at the contact of their lips. A kiss from Hitsugaya made her go weak on the knees, but this one was different to her. It seemed as if her energy was being sucked off.

She broke apart and stared breathlessly at the angel before him. "H-Hitsugaya." She panted as Hitsugaya continued to offer her some support. He waited for a moment to see if anything would happen, remembering the words of Hyorinmaru.

'_Remember Hitsugaya, make sure you wait a few minutes after the kiss to make sure she doesn't have any reactions._'

"Momo, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, Shiro-chan, but I feel some pain in my chest." He nearly died when he heard her say those words. '_Could it be?_ _Please don't let her die!_'

He laid Momo on the ground and paced back and forth wondering what he should do. "Momo, I'm so sorry! I never should of…" He dropped a single tear and Momo had a confused expression.

"Shiro-chan, why are you crying? It's just heartburn from the spaghetti I just had."

"HEARTBURN? HEARTBURN! YOU BEDWETTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH!" he was furious and relieved all at the same time, not to mention some embarrassment.

"Aww, Shiro-chan, were you crying for me?" she tried to give another kiss, but she felt too weak to even move.

"So any other pain besides the heartburn?" she thought for a moment before telling him 'no'. That made him the happiest man ever; after all, she had just passed the test. It meant she could stay with him forever; the only thing that could change this was if Momo refused. "Momo." His voice was filled with happiness, and he was overjoyed.

"I have to go now, Momo. Can I have a goodbye hug?" He was going to surprise her. Momo's air changed to a saddened one. "Why do you have to leave so soon? Please stay a little while longer!"

Toshiro embraced her and kept her head on his chest keeping her from seeing anything else. Toshiro lifted her up and held her, all the while hovering up. Eventually, they finally reached the Heavenly Palace. Of course, Momo didn't know any of this; she was still too busy crying into his chest.

Many other guardians gathered already, all of them silently watching Toshiro hold the mortal. Hyorinmaru, surprisingly, cracked a smile as he watched Toshiro, finally content.

"Momo, you can let go now."

"No Shiro-chan! I'm never going to let go! Not again."

"But Momo look where we are." She didn't dare let go; she only lifted her head to see that this wasn't her home. "W-Where are we?"

"This is where I live, Momo: The Heavenly Palace."

"Where you live? Why did you bring me here?" Yamamoto answered her question for Hitsugaya. "Because, Momo Hinamori, you have passed the test. You may become a guardian and live here, or you may resume your life. This is all up to you. Of course, Toshiro Hitsugaya will be making no more visits to you if you choose to resume your life."

Toshiro wanted for her to live here so badly, but he knew it wouldn't be fair if he forced her. "So what do you choose?"

Momo took a look at Hitsugaya, and then at Yamamoto. "I-I want to stay here."

"Very well. I'm sure Toshiro Hitsugaya will take care of you." He walked off with his cane. The crowd dispersed, all except for Matsumoto, Hyorinmaru and some others. "Good job, Hitsugaya! You scored a pretty one on your first try." Matsumoto said causing the two to blush; she then looked at Momo. "My name's Rangiku Matsumoto, and your name is Momo Hinamori, right?"

She nodded her head and walked closer to Hitsugaya. They all introduced themselves to Momo, and Hitsugaya led her to his room afterwards.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I can't believe I'm going to stay here with you."

"Why? Anything wrong?"

"Noo, of course not! I just can't believe it!"

"Well you should. You deserve it. Oh yea, don't forget, I have to take you somewhere later." He gave her another embrace and a kiss before picking her up and taking her to his room.

Hitsugaya was right; she did deserve it after all the things she had to go through. After all this time, Momo did get some friends and did get the job, but it still seemed that she didn't fit in, but she just wasn't meant for that world, she was destined for a bigger and better place.

**Author's note: **OK! I'm finally done with it! I hope you guys like it and review! The sequel will have more interaction between Momo and the others, and the place will be mentioned in the sequel. Anyways, please review. The sequel will be up eventually, just don't know when lol.


End file.
